Redemption
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Her sister was crushed to death. She witnessed her lover being carried away to be killed and her best friend betrayed her. She has nobody to care for, nobody to love, nobody to live for. Why should she live? She's wicked. She's a witch. She's not Elphaba Thropp. She's the Wicked Witch of the West. Simple as. Can a little girl change the witch's mind? *Warning - Character Death!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This struck me when trying to add to another story and this is what happens when trying to write when you're extremely tired.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

She lost her sister. And now she had lost Fiyero. Glinda wouldn't help her, she works for the Wizard now. Nessa's shoes were the only things Elphaba had left of her sister and they were gone. Given to that farm brat who skipped merrily away towards the Emerald City, oblivious of how important they were.

Crows squawked above, circling the field that was now the Wicked Witch of the East's grave. Her funeral site. Her final resting place. Wind rattled through the crops of corn and poppy seeds were carried by the breeze in the air. Elphaba lost everything that she held most dear. Her family, her lover, her best friend... her identity. She wasn't Elphaba Thropp anymore. Elphaba Thropp died to make way for the Wicked Witch of the West. She wasn't good- she was far from it. She was wicked. Crouching by the damaged farmhouse that encased her sister under the ground.

"Excuse me Miss?" a timid voice called.

Elphaba jerked her head up, no reply escaped her mouth. Slowly she rose, straightening to her full height and stepping towards the girl. The witch glared down and her eyes examined the girl from head to toe. Observing her body language closely.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

The girl almost stumble backwards, "I'm sorry for killing your sister."

Elphaba scoffed, "Sorry? You're sorry for killing my sister. The last person I held most dear is dead. You destroyed my last piece of hope in my life- not like she was any better alive."

The girl began to stammer, "If I could turn back time then I wouldn't have killed your sister- I wouldn't be in this place- I would be at home, safe and sound."

The witch retorted, "Well you can't do that, can you? You're not a witch."

"I'm truly sorry. I wish I could make things better." the girl began to sob.

"Enough." Elphaba snapped, "Just, stop- if only you knew when to stop. The deed has been done, you can't undo it- you can't fix it. My sister is dead. I have nothing else to live for."

The girl's head tilted to the side, "Of course you do."

"And what would that be?" Elphaba said with sarcastic joy.

"Yourself." the girl replied, "You have to keep yourself up despite everything that has happened. If you have lived through a life of pain and suffering then surely you are able to live through this and things will start to get better."

The witch dropped her head down, looking at the worn out grass with laughter erupting from her throat, "Kid, you have no idea what you're talking about."

The girl tensed up, "I lost my parents in a fatal accident which resulted in most of my family turning their backs on me. If my parents hadn't married so young because my mother was pregnant then they would not have died trying to save me. I only had two relatives who took me in and supported me when others refused to, and... I'm back to being alone with nobody to help me in a place that's unfamiliar."

Elphaba stared silently at the girl before walking to retrieve her hat and her broom. The girl continued to watch the witch and that began to creep Elphaba out as she sensed the presence of two inquisitive eyes observing her.

"You don't have to be alone. Someone out there in Oz is regretting their decision not to support you. And someone out there is thinking of you, knowing you'll be alright and doing what you can do to keep living. There should never be a way out when there is always going to be another way in."

The witch halted dead in her tracks at the girl's wise words, she clutched her broom tightly. Elphaba inhaled shakily. The girl was right- there were always other ways to live without the guilt, to live without being deemed as a witch. To live as just Elphaba Thropp, "Thank you." Elphaba said.

The girl gave a small smile, "You're welcome. I'm Dorothy."

"I'm Elphaba." the witch simply replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys want more?! Ok, ok. Just because it's you guys. Here is a very emotional end, prepare your tissues because you will be crying after you finish reading. I can garuntee that you guys might hate me for this but it's what I could come up with.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Dorothy.

Elphaba once again stopped dead in her tracks as she clutched her broom, "Away from here. I can't be seen. People think I'm a wicked witch, they will stop at nothing to kill me."

Dorothy threw her hands to her mouth, gasping, "You are certainly not wicked!"

"_Am I really?_" Elphaba muttered, "I have these powers that I could not control when I was younger. People think I am evil or a freak because of that and my exterior added on top. People avoided me all of my life. Just look at me, Dorothy! What do you see?"

"A pretty and misunderstand woman with enchanting emerald skin." the girl replied honestly.

"Really?" Elphaba questioned.

Dorothy smiled assuringly, "Really."

Elphaba closed her eyes momentarily, gathering her thoughts in the process. She stared at the girl's feet; Nessa's shoes. Elphaba attempted to ignore that thought and looked back at Dorothy, "Well. Do you need anything?"

The girl hesitated, "I'd like to see the Wizard. I was told he'd help me get back to Kansas."

"Where?"

"It's not to worry, I'd just like to go home. Could you take me? I'm sure the Wizard would be inclined to forgive you."

Elphaba snorted, "Believe me, he wouldn't be that eager. Ok, get on." she held the broom out to Dorothy- who stared at it and then back at the witch.

"How?" she asked.

The green woman rolled her eyes, "Step over it with a foot on either side and then you are seated." she exlained simply before getting on herself.

In one arm, Dorothy held the basket that housed her dog, Toto. With her other arm, she grasped onto Elphaba as they ascended into the air. Rising higher and higher above the field where the Wicked Witch of the East lay. The Emerald City emitted a glow far off into the distance. Both females looked at it, calcuting how far it would be for them to reach it.

* * *

Elphaba guided the broom over the field, keeping high enough to take occasional glances and the yellow brick road's route. Dorothy flailed her arm which let go of Elphaba, she pointed downwards.

"Look! A scarecrow in a corn field!" she exclaimed, "We have scarecrows back in Kansas."

Immediately Elphaba glimpsed down, she studied what Dorothy had pointed at. An emerald green uniform with hints of gold and the limbs were hanging weakly from the wood. The hair was sandy and dishevelled. Pale hands were shown to have flecks of red dotted on them as well as the hair and clothes.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba gasped.

She landed the broom safely onto the yellow brick road nearby, with Dorothy in a state of curiosity. Elphaba hitched up her dress and ran through the corn field, stampeding on the fallen stems; her heart racing and her arms aching from lifting her dress but still she ran, not giving up. She halted and choked back a sob while a hand flew to her mouth.

She took a step forward, finding the courage to bring a hand to a pale face. Dark rings encircled the eyes ranging from several colours; from black to blue to purple. Cuts and scars ran all over the face with blood significantly staining the Gale Force uniform. Elphaba cupped his face, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Oh, Fiyero." she sobbed quietly, "It's all my fault." her voice cracked as she ran her slender fingers through Fiyero's hair. She looked up into his eyes, they were dark and hollow- no sign of life.

A small shriek came from Dorothy who saw the sight before her, "That. Is. Not. A. Scarecrow." her face suddenly paled over.

Elphaba pressed her forehead against Fiyero's chest, "No, it's not." she stood there, feeling the soft comforting fabric of her lover's uniform, "Dorothy, help me untie him." she ran around to the back. Fiddling with the knotted rope, "Please Dorothy, help me!" Elphaba cried desparately for the girl's help.

The girl did as she was told, freeing each tight knot and the ropes fell loose. Elphaba quickly swung to the front to catch Fiyero in her arms before gently laying him onto the ground, she kneeled as she held him in her arms- her dress acting as a pillow, "Oh Oz, what have I done?" Elphaba sobbed.

"But, you didn't do anything." Dorothy objected.

Elphaba snapped her head towards the girl, "He was taken away because he was defending me. Don't tell me I didn't do anything!" she yelled, breaking down into tears.

Dorothy watched as the woman sobbed and screamed with a dead man in her arms- the girl clutched her basket tight. She knew how it felt, to lose someone so close. To lose someone you love dearly. And it stung and it hurt and it will cause much more as the mourner comes into realisation that they have nowhere to go, nobody for support. They would realise that they were all they have left. Themselves. The bones in their body and the clothes on their back. It was a terrible feeling but Dorothy knew. Dorothy could feel it.

Elphaba pulled out the Grimmerie from her bag, she flipped through several pages before landing on a specific spell. Dorothy's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked as the green woman began to chant.

"I'm performing a teleportation spell that will take you just by the Emerald City, you can continue on from there." explained Elphaba, continuing to chant once more. Beginning to panic, Dorothy asked another question, "But what are you going to do?!"

Slender fingers slid back into the bag and wrapped around a handle, "Doing what I should have done many years ago." and a knife revealed itself.

"Elphaba, no! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do. I've got nothing Dorothy. Thank you for the short support and advice but you don't belong here in Oz. You have to go back home." with a wave of her hand, sparks of energy encircled the farm girl. Elphaba twirled the knife with her fingers, positioning it in both of her hands with the tip slightly touching her abdomen.

"Please don't. I'm begging you Elphaba, I will stay here in Oz. You don't have to be alone!" the girl cried.

"No, Dorothy you have a family that cares for you and loves you. I don't. They'll be worried sick to find out you're not in... Kansas."

"Elphaba, please just listen to me!"

"Goodbye Dorothy." she plunged the knife into her flash, pushing it further into her body. Elphaba could feel the metal shift through her. However, something obstructed the knife from reaching further into the stomach. At that point Elphaba began to realise exactly what she had just pierced- there was no stopping now, "Oh Oz no." she whispered and began to pull the knife back out. The once shiny metal blade was coated in deep red blood and suddenly fell to the ground.

Dorothy's scream echoed as she vanished from sight, the sparks swirling around her and carrying her voice. Soon, there was silence. Pure and undisturbed silence.

Elphaba fell to the ground also, beside Fiyero. Weakly, she rose a hand to his face, her thumb caressing his cheek gently, "Soon," she spluttered, "We will be reunited. All three of us."

There the couple lifelessly lay together, among the field of corn. Just east of the City of Emeralds.


End file.
